Sora's Biggest Battle
by maleficent fan
Summary: Sora is about to embark on his hardest journey.
1. Chapter 1

Sora was walking down Mary St. talking with his four friends:Riku,Kairi,Donald,Goofy.They were talking about how great it is to have The Orginazation and Ansem out their hair.5 hours later Sora and Riku went to the beach to talk about crushes,Sora had one on Kairi while Riku had one on Aerith.Then they changed into their swimming trunks.They were swimming for 1hour and 24 minutes.Next Riku asked Sora if he wanted to stay the night Sora said"no".So they both went home.Sora woke up and went down stairs to have bacon,eggs,and toast.Now it was time for school.Sora's schedule was:math,science,language arts,social studies,geography,and P.E.In social studies him and Riku were talking about playing the Playstation2 when they go home at the same time they said"sure".They went to Sora's to play.Kairi came over but she didn't play with the boys,she helped Mrs.Hart in the kitchen.Goofy accidently fell asleep on the couch while Donald practiced his magic,he purposely hit a bully with a firafrom school her name was Sabrina Surge.2 hours later Sora got in a fight with her.He made her scream"oooooooooowwwwwwwwwww" alot.Sora picked up a newspaper it said"there had been a murder" the victims name was John Pegasus. ...Sora went to sleep, a noise woke him up, when he sat up he saw a figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Riku was having a nightmare.This is what it was about:it started out with him and Aerith talking,then heartless started to attack.Riku and Aerith pulled out their weapons and the battle begun. Riku took out most of them,then three large bodies jumped on him,about all of his was energy gone.Aerith then used a curaga spell,Riku felt as good as new.Aerith started to take out alot with magic.After all the heartless were gone they fought nobodies.After they were taken care of they saw Larxene.Larxene beat them easily, when Riku fell it woke him up.He went downstairs and he ate a pbj. ...(Last time:Sora sat up and saw a figure)Sora got out of bed and the figure said"Hiya Sora I came up here to tell you hi".The figure was Goofy.Sora yelled"uh".Goofy said"sorry".It was morning now Sora,Goofy,Donald,Mr. and Mrs.Hart had breakfast.Sora went outside to swim,Riku and Kairi also went swimming...King Mickey and Queen Minnie knew what was going to happen in the future,so they called upon 6 of their best friends:Sora,Riku,Auron,Hercules,Aerith,and Jack Skellington.The King told them about Rufus,Larxene,Sephiroth's plan to use the Soul Keys and hearts to unlock Kingdom Hearts but the King already has the 7 Soul Keys so he kept one and gave the other 6 to his 6 best friends,then a part of the wall blasted open it was Maleficent,Hades,Oogie Boogie,Jafar,and Shan-Yu the members of The Dark Table.


	3. Chapter 3

They all started to attack,after a couple of minutes Maleficent created a wall,now it was between T.D.T and Sora.Then Sora took out Shan-Yu.Then Oogie Boogie.Then Hades called Cerberus,Sora always hated Cerberus but he took him out easily,he then fought Hades, he was very strong.Then Jafar came in and made it harder,he summoned some snakes.Sora was tired of this,so he used Valor form.He easily took them out.Maleficent decided to fight. Maleficent was getting tired of this so she switched to dragon form.She breathed fire but she was easily defeated,so T.D.T left.


	4. Chapter 4

Far,far away Jigo:15,Dinala:11,Roxas:14,and Tidus:16 were all playing blitzball.Dinala got hurt by the blitzball.She screamed.They all went to sleep,they had breakfast,went to school.Roxas and Dinala were bullied so Jigo stood up for them,so Seifer and Jigo went to the princapal,when they got out Jigo saw his crush,Samantha.He accidently slipped and he KISSED her.He said"sorry".It was time for blitzball practice.His best friend,Austin,just had to talk to him about how stupid science class was,Jigo agreed.He was already late for practice.When he got there the coach,Mr.Nome,had a angry facial expression.So when school was over all four of them met outside with their bestfriends and talked about going to Turbo Hill and decided to go Wednesday.At home all four had dinner and told their parents about Wednesday,after dinner Dinala helped her mom with the dishes while the boys played the Xbox360,after that they all went to sleep.In the morning it was Saturday, had breakfast,played a little.In the afternoon Jigo listened to his ipod.3 days later it was time for Turbo Hill.


End file.
